Pokémon: RWBY Version
by weismax33
Summary: After Michael defeated Cipher, he decided to journey the regions. After he returned from journeying Sinnoh, something happened. Mysterious people have been seen around the old Cipher Lab. When Michael goes to investigate, he gets transported to the world of Remnant, which is full of Grimm. Or Shadow Pokémon? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Pokémon: RWBY Version**

**Prologue: A New Adventure Begins**

**A/N: Hello new people and ones who are reading my other story. If you're new, you should check out my other story. As you can see from this storys' description, it will be based off of the Pokémon Colosseum and XD games, but I will take elements from the other games and the anime as well. So, either it will be a good combination or not, but that will be for you to decide. I also planned to put in a pairing, but I'm still working out how I will put it in. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or RWBY. Nintendo and/or Game Freak own Pokémon, and Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum own RWBY.**

* * *

_The world of Pokémon. A place filled with wondrous and mysterious beings known as pokémon. There are over 700 species of pokémon that are known, with new species being discovered everyday._

_Some pokémon can be found running wild in open plains. Others can be found crawling around the thickest forests. Some can be found in deep oceans and rivers. Others can be found flying high in the sky. Some can be found in the highest of mountains, while others can be found in our own cities._

_Some people have pokémon just to help with everyday tasks. Yet, there are some that capture pokémon and train them to fight in battles with other trainers and their pokémon, strengthening their friendship._

_But, known only to the most powerful of pokémon, is the knowledge that there are many more species of pokémon that exist. But, they can't be found in the world of pokémon._

_These species can only be found in alternate planes of existence. Different universes. No human has ever seen any of these species of pokémon. But, for the second hero of Orre, he will._

* * *

Michael has had a very interesting life. After defeating the second iteration of Cipher, he decided to travel the world and explore the different regions. But, he was only ten at the time, and he could only leave when he was twelve.

So, he stayed at the Pokémon HQ Lab until he got old enough to leave. While he was waiting, the scientists working there started to work on other projects, after Michael defeated the second iteration of Cipher.

The first thing that they came up with was a personal PC system that a person could carry with them. Granted it couldn't carry as much pokémon as a standard PC, but you could bring 5 boxes worth of pokémon with you.

They had finished the first device right when Michael turned twelve. So, they decided to have Michael make a test run for it when he went to journey the Kanto region.

Michael transferred all the pokémon he had at that point, which consisted mainly of the former Shadow Pokémon that he snagged from Cipher, into the device. The device turned out to be a success.

Once he arrived at the Kanto region, he went to the town Professor Oak lived in so he could get a Pokédex. He had heard about Prof. Oak from the scientists at the HQ Lab, and they thought he was a very smart man.

He turned out to be one. When Michael arrived at Prof. Oak's lab, Oak was looking for someone to journey through the Kanto region to fill up the Pokédex, and he decided Michael was the perfect kid for the job.

So, he gave Michael a Pokédex and had him put all of the pokémon that were found in the Kanto region into it. While Michael had the Pokédex, he decided to challenge the Kanto Pokémon League. But, he had to beat all eight Pokémon Gyms around the Kanto region to challenge it.

So, he challenged all of the gyms and beat them all, while he was also filling up the Pokédex. After beating the last gym leader, Giovanni, Michael was allowed to travel through Victory Road to challenge the Pokémon League.

After traveling to the Pokémon League, he challenged the Elite Four and beat them. So, he could challenge the Champion. He beat him, but since he was from another region, he couldn't claim the title of Champion. It was alright with Michael though, he just liked that he had challenged the League and won.

Before he left the Kanto region, he had to fight Giovanni again because, as it turned out, he was the leader of the criminal organization Team Rocket. After he beat him a second time, he told Michael about Mewtwo, the pokémon Team Rocket had created themselves, before he was arrested.

So, Michael set out to find and catch Mewtwo. It turned out he was hiding in Cerulean Cave. Once he found Mewtwo, he challenged him to a battle and just barely beat him. After he caught Mewtwo, Michael returned to Prof. Oak to give back the Pokédex, but Oak let him keep it.

Then, Michael returned to Orre. Once he returned, he found out the scientists at the HQ Lab had created a portable version of the Purification Chamber. Even though there was no way to test it because there weren't anymore Shadow Pokémon, the scientists said it would work.

* * *

After spending a few weeks in Orre, he left to go explore the next region on his list, Johto. Once he arrived, we went to New Bark Town to get Prof. Elm to upgrade his Pokédex to the National Pokédex so he could put in the pokémon from the Johto region.

After he got it upgraded, he did what he did in the Kanto region, journey the region to challenge the Pokémon Gyms and eventually, the Johto Pokémon League. Before he challenged the last gym though, he defeated a second iteration of Team Rocket.

After beating all the gyms, he traveled to the Pokémon League again, challenged it again, and beat it again. After defeating the Champion, Michael discovered that Johto was the native region for Lugia. After doing some investigating, he found out about another Legendary Pokémon that was native to Johto, Ho-Oh.

After speaking to the Kimono Girls that were in Ecruteak City, they decided that Michael was the best trainer to challenge Ho-Oh. They gave him the Clear Bell and told him to go to the top of Bell Tower, which was also in Ecruteak.

After making it to the top, he found that the Kimono Girls were waiting for him. After he arrived, the girls proceeded to summon Ho-Oh. After they did, Michael battled Ho-Oh and caught him. After that, he returned to Orre.

Once he returned, the scientists at the HQ Lab upgraded the personal PC Michael had to be able to connect to the normal PC machine to allow him to change the pokémon in the personal PC. After staying for a few weeks, Michael left for the next region, Hoenn.

* * *

After arriving, he visited the local Pokémon Professor, Prof. Birch, so he could update Michael's Pokédex so he can log the Hoenn pokémon into it. After setting out to defeat the Hoenn Pokémon Gyms, Michael discovered that the two criminal organizations, Team Aqua and Team Magma, were trying to summon two different legendary pokémon so they could destroy the other.

He had brief skirmishes with them throughout his journey, but they eventually summoned the legendary pokémon that they wanted; yet they couldn't control them.

A battle between the two legendaries, Groudon and Kyogre, ensued and would have destroyed the entire Hoenn region, but another legendary pokémon, Rayquaza, stepped in and stopped the battle.

This allowed Michael to challenge Groudon and Kyogre in battle individually so he could catch them. Rayquaza, seeing how powerful Michael performed in battle, fled to the Sky Tower and waited at the Summit for Michael to come and challenge him.

Eventually, Michael arrived and challenged Rayquaza in a battle, and caught the pokémon. He then continued on his journey to challenge the Pokémon League. But, he got sidetracked again.

He saw news reports about two mysterious pokémon flying around the Hoenn region. One of them was red and the other was blue. At around the time he defeated the seventh gym leader, the mysterious red pokémon showed itself to Michael.

After scanning it with the Pokédex, Michael found out it was Latias. He proceeded to do battle with it until he managed to catch her. After he defeated the eighth gym leader, the other pokémon showed itself. After scanning, Michael found out it was Latios.

Since they looked the same, Michael assumed the two species had a family resemblance. So, Michael did battle with Latios and eventually caught him. Then, Michael headed off to challenge the Hoenn Pokémon League.

After he defeated the Hoenn Pokémon League, Michael heard rumors about a mysterious pokémon being seen around Birth Island. So, he decided to investigate. After he arrived there, he found a truly mysterious pokémon. After scanning it, Michael found out it was a Deoxys.

So, Michael did battle with it. Turns out it would be a tough battle because Deoxys could change forms at will, so he could take damage, become super fast, or deal a lot of damage. After a long and tough battle, Michael finally managed to catch him. Then, Michael returned to Orre.

* * *

When he came back, the HQ Lab had come up with a new piece of technology that plugged into Michael's Aura Reader. What it did was allow the user to see the current health of all pokémon in battle, including status effects. Michael decided to take it with him when he went to the next region, Sinnoh.

Michael also discovered that because of what he was doing, it had inspired his younger sister, Jovi, to become a pokémon trainer. Her starter was the same as Michael's, an Eevee. She was good, but she got even better when Michael gave her tips about different aspects of pokémon battles. After a few more weeks, Michael left for Sinnoh.

Once he got there, he visited Sinnohs resident Pokémon Professor, Prof. Rowan, to get the Pokédex updated again. Almost immediately after updating the Pokédex, Michael had a run-in with Sinnohs criminal organization, Team Galactic, who wanted to change the world using the two Legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia.

All throughout his journey, he had brief skirmishes with Team Galactic when they were trying to cause damage to Sinnoh. Eventually, he followed their activities to Iron Island. Along with another trainer named Riley, they both stopped Team Galactics activities. In the end, Riley gave a pokémon egg to Michael.

After carrying the egg with him for a while, it eventually hatched into a Riolu. After battling with the Riolu for a while, it eventually evolved into one of Michael's favorite pokémon, Lucario. After defeating the eighth gym leader, he followed Team Galactic to Mt. Coronet.

Upon arriving, he discovered Team Galactic had went to Spear Pillar to summon both Palkia and Dialga. After fighting a high number of Team Galactic Grunts and all of the Admins, he eventually made it to Team Galactics Boss, Cyrus, who had just summoned both Palkia and Dialga.

Then, using the power of the three legendary pokémon found in the lakes around Sinnoh, Cyrus tried to take control of both Dialga and Palkia. But, a portal opened up in front of him, a pokémon came out and dragged him through. Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, had also followed Team Galactic through Mt. Coronet and informed Michael that the portal the mysterious pokémon opened up had to be closed. So, with no other option, Michael went through the portal in pursuit of Cyrus and the mysterious pokémon.

After journeying through this new world, Michael eventually ran into Cyrus. He told Michael that he would not be going back to the normal world and would be passing the leadership of Team Galactic down to one of his Admins. He then left Michael.

After journeying forward a little more, Michael ran into the pokémon that appeared. After scanning it with the Pokédex, Michael found out it was Giratina. Michael proceeded to do battle with Giratina and he eventually caught him.

Right after he caught him, a new portal opened up in front of him. Once he went through, he came back into the normal world. So, Michael continued on his journey to challenge the Sinnoh Pokémon League.

He eventually arrived at the Pokémon League and challenged it. He emerged victorious. After he left the Pokémon League, he heard about a boy who couldn't wake up from sleep and that it was caused by a pokémon.

So, he went off to investigate. After he arrived at the town where the boy was, he found out he needed a Lunar Wing in order to wake him up. So, Michael traveled to Fullmoon Island to get one. Once he arrived, he saw a strange pokémon on the island.

But when he got closer, the pokémon flew away. But, there was a Lunar Wing where it was. Once Michael returned to the boys' town, he gave the Lunar Wing to the boys parents, who used it on the boy. Almost immediately, the boy woke up.

Having found out where the pokémon who caused the boys suffering was hiding, Michael traveled to Newmoon Island to handle it. Once he arrived, he saw a new pokémon in a clearing. Once he scanned it, he found out the pokémon was a Darkrai. Michael proceeded to battle Darkrai and he eventually caught the pokémon.

Now, Michael started to return to Orre. But, before he left Sinnoh, a pokémon appeared before Michael. Upon closer inspection, Michael discovered that this pokémon was the one who left the Lunar Wing behind when it fled.

Michael proceeded to scan it with the Pokédex and he discovered this pokémon was Cresselia. Cresselia proceeded to challenge Michael to a battle, but Michael prevailed and caught her. Then, Michael returned to Orre.

* * *

When he returned, the HQ Lab scientists gave Michael something remarkable. It was a device that attached to Michael's Aura Reader that could tell it's user all kinds of things, like what pokémon another trainer would send out, what move a pokémon would use or when a trainer used an item on a pokémon. Then, Michael was ready to leave for the next region, Unova.

But this time he would stay a bit longer. He was getting ready for his next journey when a certain news report came on. He was in the HQ Lab break room when it came on.

The recognizable tune that played during ONBS newscasts came on and then the newswoman came on. She said "This is Ancha from ONBS with breaking news. Just a few days ago, multiple members and leaders of the criminal organization Cipher have been broken out of prison in a mass breakout."

She continued, "Only three former members were not broken out. Cipher's former leader Greevil was left behind along with his scapegoat Evice. Former Cipher Admin Eldes was not broken out as well. Also, former Team Galactic Admin Charon was broken out."

She finished with "Finally, shady groups of people have been seen entering and exiting the former Cipher Lab. The police have went and investigated but haven't found any signs of people there. This is Ancha with ONBS, signing off." And the screen turned off.

Almost immediately, Michael went to his room and grabbed the Snag Machine. The older one wouldn't fit Michael, now that he was around seventeen, but he had the scientists enlarge the Snag Machine when he came back from journeying the regions, just in case he had to use it again.

After that, he emptied out his party to have just three pokémon in it. He currently had his Umbreon, which evolved from his Eevee, the Lucario he received during his journey through Sinnoh, and the Lugia he had snagged from Greevil when he battled him on Citadark Isle.

After that he stocked up on Pokéballs, which consisted of the standard Pokéball, the better Great Ball, the even better Ultra Ball, and a few special balls i.e. Dusk Ball, Net Ball, Nest Ball. He also had a few Master Balls that he stockpiled over his journeys.

Then, he grabbed the portable PC he had. He put all the legendary and rare pokémon he had caught over the years into one box, the previous Shadow Pokémon in another two, and his most favorite in one more. He kept one box open just in case he snagged some more Shadow Pokémon.

Next, he grabbed the portable Purification Chamber, for if he snagged any Shadow Pokémon. Then, he grabbed his PDA for it's Shadow Monitor and any items he deemed useful.

He then got on his bike and rode off towards the old Cipher Lab. After a few minutes, he arrived at his destination. He got off his bike and began to walk towards the old building.

Michael thought to himself 'This place looks like it hasn't been used in a while. Then again, it looked like this when I first came here.' He then walked through the door and entered.

Once he saw how the inside looked like, he said to himself "Well, either people have been here, or the power still running through here." The lights were on, the PC and Healing Machine in the front still worked, and the doors opened on their own.

After walking around for a bit, Michael thought to himself 'Hm, I guess it's just the power.' He was going to turn and leave, but a man in familiar looking white armor dropped down from the ceiling.

Once the man landed, he said "Well, look who's back. I guess I got to show you what happens when you go trespassing."

Then, Michaels' Aura Reader came on and read "Cipher Peon Crink would like to battle!" The Cipher Peon proceeded to grab the two Pokéballs on his waist and threw them out. The Aura Reader added, "Cipher Peon Crink sent out Snorunt and Barboach!"

The pokémon that came out was a dark blue one that had spherical hands and feet, large teeth, and a coat-like object that had a orange stripe running around the opening in the front and three diamond-shaped orange studs in the back. This was Snorunt.

The other pokémon was a fish pokémon with silver skin that had a black zigzag pattern on it, blue fins, whiskers, and nose, and small eyes. This was Barboach.

So, Michael grabbed two Pokéballs off his waist and threw them out. He yelled "Come on out, Umbreon and Lucario!" One pokémon that came out had black fur, red eyes, and yellow rings around it's legs, ears, and chest. This was Umbreon.

The other pokémon was bipedal and had black and blue fur. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, as well as one on his chest. It had a long snout and ears. It had cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs, which resembled short.

It had a medium length tail of the same blue color and stood on its toes rather than its entire feet. It also possessed four small black appendages on its head. This was Lucario.

After all the pokémon were out, Michael thought to himself 'Okay, Snorunt is an Ice-type, so Lucario will attack him. As for Barboach, I'll have Umbreon attack him.'

After choosing the moves he would use, Michael yelled out "Lucario, use Brick Break on Snorunt! Umbreon, use Crunch on Barboach!" Hearing their commands, the two pokémon went on the offensive.

For Lucario, one of his paws turned white and went up to Snorunt and karate chopped it, causing Snorunt to reel back in pain. When the attack hit, Michael's Aura Reader read, "It's super effective!" Looking at the health bars on the Aura Reader, Snorunts' health bar went all the way empty.

After that, Snorunt let out a cry of pain before going back into its Pokéball, while the Aura Reader read, "Snorunt fainted!" After that, Umbreon ran up to Barboach and bit down hard on Barboach, causing Barboach to reel back. Barboachs' health bar on the Aura Reader went down just under halfway, causing the bar to go from green to yellow.

Then, the Cipher Peon yelled out "Barboach, use Water Pulse on Umbreon!"

Listening to its trainer, Barboach created a ball of water from its whiskers and sent towards Umbreon. Thankfully, Umbreon dodged the attack and the Aura Reader read, "Umbreon avoided the attack!"

Now that the first turn was over, Michael thought to himself 'Now, Lucario can attack Barboach while Umbreon uses Helping Hand.' After that, Michael yelled out "Umbreon, use Helping Hand on Lucario while Lucario, you use Aura Sphere!"

Listening to their trainer, Umbreon became covered in blue energy and it then shot a blue lightning bolt at Lucario, boosting its power. Then, Lucario brought its paws together and charged a blue ball of aura. Then, Lucario shot his hands forward, firing the sphere of aura at Barboach.

When the sphere impacted, Barboach reeled back in pain. Its health bar on Michael's Aura Reader went from where it was down to empty. Once it did, Barboach let out a cry of pain and went back to its Pokéball, and the Aura Reader read, "Barboach fainted!"

After that, the Aura Reader read, "Cipher Peon Crink has been defeated!" After seeing that he lost, he said, "Well, I guess I didn't show you" and disappeared.

Once he was gone, Michael brought out his Pokéballs and said, "Alright, Umbreon and Lucario, return!" and the two pokémon went back into their Pokéballs. After putting them back, Michael said to himself "Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought everything I brought" and went deeper into the lab to find anyone else related to Cipher.

* * *

After battling a few other Peons and going deeper into the lab, Michael eventually came into an empty room. Once he stepped inside, the door closed behind him. Michael immediately turned around and went back to the door to see if it would open, but it wouldn't.

Giving a sigh, Michael said, "Maybe there's a switch to open the door in here" and went back to the room. But, he failed to notice a little tracking device that was put onto his belt.

After looking around the room for a minute or two, the lights suddenly turned off. Annoyingly, Michael said "Now what?" His question would become answered as a blue portal suddenly opened on the far wall.

Sensing trouble, Michael began to make his way towards the door. But, the portal began to suck in everything in the room, which was just Michael. He resisted the pull for a few seconds before it became to powerful and it sucked him through.

Michael briefly saw the metallic room that he was just in suddenly turn into a green forest before he landed on the ground with enough force to knock him out.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier…**

Ardos was having a tough time recruiting people into the new Cipher he was creating. He had declared himself the new Grand Master, obviously, but the only people he could recruit were people who were former members of other criminal organizations.

After recruiting someone from Team Galactic, he found out about the research one of Galactics Admins and top scientist, Charon, did about portals that could open to different planes of existence.

After having some of Cipher R&amp;D Department's scientists work on it, he discovered that in some of these different planes of existence, existed pokémon. But, he liked one more out of all of them. This one only had Shadow Pokémon in it.

Now knowing how to bring Cipher back to its former glory, Ardos planned to break out almost all former members of Cipher and Charon. The only people he wouldn't break out would be his father and brother, Greevil and Eldes. He also wouldn't break out Evice because he would have no use for him.

After Ardos recruited enough people to execute the breakout, he sent almost all of the new Peons to the prison, where all Cipher members and Charon were being held. The breakout was a success.

As it turned out, all of them were willing to come back to Cipher. Heck, even Charon said he would love to join. After bringing the former members back to Citadark Isle to give them back their pokémon, Ardos sent Charon to the Cipher Lab to build a prototype of the thing Cipher R&amp;D came up with.

It was a portal that could connect the plane of existence Cipher was in to the one that had all the Shadow Pokémon. After a few days, Charon said the prototype was ready to test. And Ardos knew the perfect person to test it out on.

* * *

Ardos, Charon, a few Cipher Admins and Cipher R&amp;D scientists were now in a hidden observation room overlooking the room Charon set up the portal. A Cipher Peon had just reported in that the one they wanted to test on had arrived and was now going through the lab.

Ardos looked to Charon and asked "Are you sure the portal will work?" Charon replied, "Well, if I remember my research right, which I do, then it should." Smiling, Ardos replied " Good" and turned back to the room.

Eventually, Michael walked into the room. One of the Cipher R&amp;D scientists said, "Target has entered test room. Preparing to lock the door." After a few seconds, the door shut. The same scientist said, "Door successfully locked."

Another scientist said "Preparing to put tracker on target." Once Michael reached the now locked door, a piece of the wall slid open and a little pin shot out, lodging into his belt.

The scientist said "Tracker successfully attached to target." After that, Ardos said, "Alright, bring the prototype online." The scientists in the room started to work crazy on their computers, trying to start up the portal. After a minute or two, one of the scientists said "Sir, the portal's ready. Shall we begin?" After a few seconds, Ardos replied, "Yes."

After one of the scientists flipped a switch, all the lights in the room turned off and the portal began to come on. Eventually, the portal went to full power and came on. After a few seconds, Michael was sucked through and the portal turned off.

After that, Ardos turned to one of the scientists and asked "Are we getting readings from the tracker?" The scientists turned to his computer screen and said "Yes, sir. The tracker shows the target is in the place where the Shadow Pokémon readings are coming from."

Ardos said "Excellent" and turned to Charon. He said, "Charon, you will return to Citadark Isle and build a fully operable version of the portal." Charon replied, "As you wish" and left for Citadark.

Then, Ardos turned to a girl that had pink hair tied into two ponytails and said "Lovrina, you and Gorigan will go and reactivate the Key Lair." Lovrina responded with a nod and went to get Gorigan.

Next, Ardos turned to a man, that had black hair but a thick strand stuck out, and said "Ein, you and Snattle will go to Team Snagem's Hideout and see if they are still there. If they are, ask them to join us. If they aren't just take the place over."

Ein replied with a nod and left. Finally, Ardos turned to a woman who had a crescent moon on her back. He said "Venus, you and Dakim will go and try to clear out the Under. If you can't, it will be alright."

Venus replied with a nod and left. Now that ha gave out orders, Ardos thought to himself 'And now, it is time for the return of Cipher. I hope you are ready, Michael.'

* * *

**So, there's the Prologue to this story. Hopefully you people liked it. But, there's something I want you guys/gals to do. Please, say in a review if you like how I'm writing this story so I can change it in the next chapter. You can also put in a guess at what the pairing is. I think that's it, so see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: RWBY Version**

**Chapter One: Shadow Pokémon, In The Wild?**

**A/N: Well people, welcome to the first chapter of Pokémon: RWBY Version! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had plans to update during Christmas Break, but Christmas came along. I got a 3DS XL, SSB4, Pokémon X &amp; Pokémon Omega Ruby. They had me occupied during the whole break. But, playing the pokémon games gave me a few ideas for this. I guess that's a good thing!**

**Also, I think this chapter came out not as good as I hoped. But, that's my opinion. You guys/gals are entitled to your own. So please, state in a review anything you see wrong in this chapter. Oh, and after considerate thought, I hve decided to not put in the pairing. I just couldn't figure out how to put it in. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or RWBY. Nintendo and/or Game Freak own Pokémon, while Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum own RWBY.**

**P.S. Please read the ending A/N. I have a request for you, my dear readers.**

* * *

After Michael was sent through the portal, he was knocked. After a little while, he eventually woke up.

When he opened his eyes, his hands went to his head immediately while he said "Agh, my head! What the heck happened?!"

After staying in that position for a few minutes, the headache went away, allowing Michael to get up. After getting up, Michael studied his surroundings.

After looking around, he said "What the? What happened to the Cipher Lab?" Then, the memory of the portal opening flashed in his mind. After remembering that moment, he said "Oh, that happened. Well, Cipher must have developed a new toy. But, where am I?"

If Michael saw trees all around him, then he would of thought he was in a forest. But, Michael didn't recognize these trees from any forests he had previously visited. 'Maybe I'm in a new region?' Michael thought to himself.

After thinking that, he grabbed a Pokéball off of his belt and threw it. When he did, he said "Come on out, Lucario." After going a few feet, the ball opened and a white beam shot out.

It eventually created a figure and then a Lucario was there. The ball then closed and flew back to Michael. After coming out, the Lucario said telepathically, in a feminine voice, "Yes Michael, what is it?"

Michael replied with "Look around." After looking around, the Lucario said "Oh, what happened to the building we were in?" Michael said to his pokémon "I don't know. The last I remember was a portal opening and I went through it."

After thinking for a few moments, the Lucario said "Maybe the portal was created by a pokémon?" Michael responded "No, it was man-made. So, maybe it sent us to another region."

After hearing that, Lucario said "And you want me to use my aura to find someone nearby?" Michael said "You're right on the mark." After hearing that, Lucario gave a nod and closed it's eyes, while the appendages on the back of its head rose up.

After looking around for a few minutes, Lucario opened its eyes, while the appendages fell, and said "I found small groups of people scattered throughout the forest, but I found a lot of other activity."

After hearing that, Michael asked "What kind of activity?" Before anything else could be said, Michael and Lucario heard some bushes nearby rustle. When they both looked, they saw a pair of red eyes looking at them.

Then, a creature that had black fur, bone-like protrusions on its arms and back, and a bone mask come out. After seeing it, Michael said "What is that, a pokémon? If it is, I haven't seen OR heard of one looking like that."

After saying that, the creature, which was wolf like, gave off a roar and got on all fours, ready to pounce. After that, Lucario said "Well, I guess we know what comes next?" Michael said, "Yes, we do."

After saying that, Michael's Aura Reader came on and read " A wild ? appeared!" After seeing that, Michael thought 'Wow, even that doesn't know what it is. So, we have to be in a new region.'

But then, the Aura Reader began to scan the new pokémon. After a few moments, a dark purple aura appeared around the wolf like pokémon through the Aura Reader.

Michael then said "What the heck! A Shadow Pokémon in the wild! That shouldn't be possible. The only Shadow Pokémon I've seen were the ones Cipher created."

Lucario then asked "Is this one of those pokémon you told me about? The ones that had their hearts shut?" Michael responded "Yes. In fact, it is one of them. But, how is it in the wild? They were all created by Cipher."

Lucario then said "We can worry about that later. But now, we have a battle to take care of." With that, Michael "Yeah, let's do this!" and went into battle mode.

He then thought 'Okay, I haven't seen this species of pokémon before, but judging from its look, it's probably a Dark type. So, this will be easy.' Then, Michael yelled out "Lucario, use Force Palm!"

Hearing this, Lucario charged the unknown pokémon while a white ball appeared in front of its paw. Once she reached the pokémon, Lucario put its paw on it and a white colored blast erupted from the ball, sending the pokémon flying backwards.

As Michael expected, the Aura Reader read "It's super effective!" and the pokémons health bar went down from full all the way to red. After landing, the pokémon got back up, but moved like it was about to faint.

The Aura Reader then read "? used Shadow Rush!" and the pokémon rushed Lucario. It managed to strike Lucario, sending her backwards. The Aura Reader read "It's super effective!" while Lucarios health bar went from full to just under half, making it yellow.

Michael asked with concern "Lucario, are you alright?" Lucario responded "Yes, I'm fine. But, man can that pokémon hit!" Michael said "Yeah, it can hit. But don't worry, this battle's already over."

After that, Michael grabbed a pokéball from his bag and threw it at the pokémon. Once it touched the pokémon, the ball opened up and shot a red beam at the pokémon. The pokémon became engulfed in a red aura and went into the pokéball.

Then, the ball fell to the ground and began to shake, while the button on it was glowing red. After a half a minute of shaking, the pokéball stopped and the buttons red glow disappeared.

Then, Michael walked up to the pokéball, picked it up and put it in the fourth slot of his party. After that, he grabbed a Hyper Potion from his bag and walked up to Lucario.

Once he reached her, he said "Now, let's get you healed up" and injected the Hyper Potion. After that, Lucario said "Ah, that feels better." Then, Michael said "Good, but now, let's link up with the locals. Maybe they'll be able to tell us about these pokémon. Lucario, where were the people when you saw their aura?"

Lucario responded "When I saw them, they were all heading north. So, they're probably heading to something." Michael added "Yeah, let's hope we'll end up where they are heading." Then, Michael and Lucario headed north.

* * *

After around thirty minutes of walking, Michael asked Lucario "Can you please use your aura to see where those people are now?" Lucario said "Okay" and did what she did before. After looking around, she opened her eyes and said "Actually, they are all up ahead. But, we should hurry. Two pokémon seem like they are about to attack them."

With that, Michael said "Well, let's go!" Then, he and Lucario ran towards the group of people. They eventually broke through the tree line and saw a group of people about the same age of Michael and a giant scorpion-like pokémon. And one of the people, who was a girl, was using a weird looking object to rush towards the scorpion pokémon.

Once the girl reached the pokémon, it pushed her back and then the girl began to run from the scorpion. Then, a hail of feathers came down and stopped the girl when one of the feathers went through her cloak.

Thinking quickly, Michael said "Lucario, use Extreme Speed to get to that girl!" Listening to its trainer, Lucario rushed towards the girl at blinding speed. Within seconds, Lucario reached the girl, right when the scorpion was going to strike the girl. Then, Michael yelled, while running towards Lucario and the girl, yelled "Lucario, use Protect!"

* * *

**A few minutes before…**

After going through the Emerald Forest all morning, Ruby Rose eventually made it to temple with the relics. After arriving at the temple, a bunch of crazy stuff happened.

First, a girl who had a hammer for a weapon rode in on an Ursa. Then, a girl who had spartan-like armor came bursting out of the tree line, all the while being chased by a Death Stalker. Then, Ruby's new partner Weiss Schnee fell from the Nevermore she and Ruby rode in on.

The boy Ruby met the day before, Jaune, jumped from the tree he and Ruby flew into and tried to catch her, which he did, but then gravity took over and brought them down again.

Then, the Death Stalker knocked the girl it was chasing over to the temple. After Ruby's sister Yang made a cheesy comment about "dieing together", Ruby thought she could take it and dashed towards the Death Stalker, yet no one noticed the boy and the strange animal emerge from the tree line.

Once Ruby reached the Death Stalker, she attempted to slash at it with her sniper-scythe, Crescent Rose, but the Grimm deflected the attack. Then, Ruby tried to shoot it with Crescent Rose's sniper function, but the bullet just bounced off of its armor.

Then, Ruby began to attempt to run from the Death Stalker. She made it pretty far, but an aerial bombardment of feathers from the Nevermore stopped her in her tracks when one of the feathers went through her cloak. The feathers also stopped Yang, who was running towards her sister, too.

After she was pinned to the ground, Ruby attempted to free her cloak, but failed. When she looked back to the Death Stalker, she saw it was right on top of her, but she didn't notice the animal that just appeared next to her.

Fearing the worst, Ruby closed her eyes and prepared for it. Right when she closed her eyes though, she heard a boy yell "Lucario, use Protect!" After a few seconds of nothing happening, Ruby opened her eyes and saw something surprising.

The sight that was unfolding in front of her was the Death Stalker, which was attacking with its stinger, was being stopped in its tracks by a blue and cream furred animal, which was using a shield to protect her.

Eventually, the Death Stalker relented in its attack and drew back, so the blue and cream furred animal drew back the shield. Then, Ruby heard the same boy from before yell "Good. Now, Lucario, use Ice Punch!"

When Ruby looked towards the voice, she saw a boy running towards her and the animal with spiky red hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow zipped up vest over a black long sleeved shirt that had orange stripes running down the sleeves. He also wore black pants that also had orange stripes running down them and brown boots.

He had a small black around his waist and a pair of goggles around his. He also had a piece of machinery around his left arm and something strapped to the headband around his head. On the bag strap was a piece of technology that resembled a scroll.

When Ruby looked back to the animal, one of its paws was surrounded by a light blue glow as it ran up to the Death Stalker. When it reached the creature of Grimm, it swung a punch at it with the paw that was glowing. When the punch connected, it managed to freeze the Death Stalker solid.

Ruby was shocked at the thought of one punch from this animal could freeze something as big as a Death Stalker. But, Ruby was brought out of her thoughts when the boy finally reached her and the animal.

First, the boy said to the animal "Good work, Lucario." He then turned to Ruby and said "Hey, you alright?" Ruby responded by saying "Yes, I'm fine." Ruby proceeded to get her cloak unattached from the feather.

After that, Ruby turned back to the boy and said, "Thanks for the save." The boy responded with "Oh, don't thank me for the save. Thank Lucario, she's the one who protected you" while he pointed to the animal.

The animal, now known as Lucario, said telepathically "Well, you were the one who told me to do it, Michael." Ruby was highly shocked and said "What the- How did that thing talk?!" The boy, now known as Michael, said, "Oh, Lucario can speak telepathically, and she is not a it, she is a pokémon. So, what's your name?"

Ruby said "Oh, my name's Ruby. And what's a pokémon?" To Ruby, it was just a question. But to Michael, it was something that rocked him to the core. He thought 'What the hack? How does she not know what a pokémon is?' He then said, "Uh, pokémon are living creatures that come in all shapes and sizes, like that scorpion Lucario just froze."

Ruby said, with a little confusion, "Uh, that scorpion is a Death Stalker, one of the creatures of Grimm. Are you alright in the head?" Michael said, with a bit of anger, "Yes, I'm alright in the head! I'm just…confused." He then let out a sigh as he descended into his thoughts

'Okay, I know I was in the Cipher Lab before that portal opened… So.' He then thought it over in his head for a few seconds before he said "Cipher. It must be Cipher."

Ruby, being utterly confused, asked "Um, what's Cipher?" Then Ruby, Michael, and Lucario looked back at the Death Stalker and saw it was starting to come out of its icy prison.

Michael then told Ruby "I'll explain later. But now, you need to go back to those other people over there, while me and Lucario handle this Grimm, or whatever it is." Ruby replied with "But, that thing could kill you!"

Michael turned to Ruby and said, "Don't worry, Ruby. Lucario and me have fought things like this, so we'll be alright. Now, go." Ruby reluctantly agreed and used her semblance to run back to her sister and the others.

Michael was surprised at how fast Ruby could run, but focused his attention the Death Stalker, which was now ready to break out of the ice covering it. He then asked Lucario "Are you ready?" Lucario responded "Ready as I'll ever be." Michael finished with "Good. Now, let's go!" right when the Death Stalker broke out of the ice.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. But, now onto my request. I think you people know that someone uploaded an Aliens/Predator and RWBY crossover. But, in my opinion, it was shitty. So then, I thought 'Why don't I try to make a GOOD Aliens/Predator and RWBY crossover.' I'm a fan of both Aliens and RWBY, so I think I can do it. But, I need help from you guys/gals first.**

**What I need is one of you to send me a PM detailing a OC I can use for the story. The OC has to be from the Aliens universe. If you haven't seen the movie Aliens, I suggest you watch it for the story AND because it is a awesome f***ing movie. If you have watched Aliens, then the OC has to be a male, 17-18 yrs. old, and has to be a tech expert. He can have any military rank, except for ones that are higher than Apones' or Goremans'. Anything else is entirely up to you. So, hopefully you guys can help me out. That's all, so see you people in the next chapter.**


	3. AN: In Remembrance

**A/N: In Remembrance**

**Since other writers that I am following are doing something like this, I have decided to do one myself. I also have an update for one of my story ideas at the end. But, be warned, for I am not good at writing about something like this.**

**Sadly, on February 1****st****, 2015, Monty Oum, the man who worked on Red vs. Blue and created RWBY, passed away. He was a man I hadn't known about until RWBY Volume One came out a few years ago, but during that time until now, I learned a bit about him.**

**He had done his own animated videos and maybe a series or two before he was approached by Rooster Teeth at one of the Penny Arcade Expos located around the U.S. After that, Monty began to work on Red vs. Blue, then eventually RWBY.**

**At first, I thought 'No, this can't be true. This has got to be a prank.' Then, I saw on Matt's latest journal entry on the RT site, saying Monty had passed. And then, I thought 'Oh my god, this is real. Oh my god…' and I couldn't stop thinking how sorry I am for RT and Monty's family, heck even the whole world, at the loss of such a great man.**

**Even though I had never met him, I am sure he would have been a cool guy to talk to. Then, I started to think about what will happen to RWBY now that its creator, heck even one of its voice actors, is gone. Some people on I think either Reddit or the RT site, saying comments about how they should cancel RWBY. I am all right if they delay Volume 3 a few months, but cancel the series?**

**In my opinion, I think it is kind of our responsibility, both the community and the crew at RT, to carry on Monty's legacy through RWBY. I am sure he would want that, but how would I know how he thinks.**

**I think I will dedicate my current and future stories not to Monty, but to the world he had gifted us with, the world of RWBY. And if Rooster Teeth continues RWBY, which they probably will, should dedicate it to Monty.**

**I send my thoughts, prayers and condolences to Monty's family and friends at RT for losing a man who spawned creativity and imagination in thousands of people around the world. Heck, even Monty helped to inspire me to write through RWBY.**

**Rest in peace Monty Oum, you will be missed sadly and heavily, but you never be gone. Because you will be in the hearts and minds of all your family, friends, and fans. Hope you are continuing to create wonders in a place we will all eventually go to.**

**But now, to the part about one of my story ideas. If you have been reading my Pokémon/RWBY crossover, then you will know what I am talking about. As for you RWBY Kombat readers, here is what it is.**

**I currently need a OC for my next story, which will be a Aliens/Predator and RWBY crossover, but it will mainly focus on Aliens. One of you people asked for more specifics on the OC, here they are.**

**The OC will be a male, since he will be joining Team RWBY. He will have to be a tech expert so he can modify the Colonial Marine guns to fire Dust rounds. Coming from that, the OC will NOT use weapons made on Remnant, so keep that in mind. But he can still have aura and a semblance, so that's your choice. And answering a review question, the OC cannot be an alien, since the aliens the story will have will be Xenomorphs, and they are parasitic.**

**The other details are as follows:**

**Name: No description needed.**

**Military Rank: Can have any rank below Lieutenant (Goreman's rank) and Sergeant (Apone's rank)**

**Physical Features: How will he look like? i.e. Hair and eye color, hair style, age(17-19), body type, ect.**

**Personality: What is he like? How does he act? ect.**

**Backstory: Anything you want. This part is entirely up to you.**

**Once your description is done, please PM it to me. The more detailed you are in creating the OC, the more easier it will be to be able to write. That's pretty much it, but I feel like I want to say it one more time. Rest in Peace Monty Oum.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: RWBY Version**

**Chapter Two: New Allies, Old Enemies**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter two of Pokémon: RWBY Version. Again, sorry for taking so long for updating. What with school work, and pep band, and school work, and videogames... and schoolwork, I just didn't have any time to update. Thankfully, I had time tonight to stay up and finish the chapter and update. So, hopefully you guys like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Pokémon. Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum(don't even know if I should say Monty since... what happened) own RWBY and Nintendo and/or Game Freak own Pokémon.**

**P.S: Please read the whole end A/N. There's something important about my next story at the end.**

* * *

Once the Death Stalker broke out of the ice, it was stunned for a few seconds after being frozen for a minute or two. While it was recovering, Michael's Aura Reader came on and showed the Death Stalker as another Shadow Pokémon.

Michael thought 'Another one, huh? Well, looks like I'm going to be very busy.' After recovering from being frozen, the Death Stalker gave a roar and prepared to charge Michael and Lucario.

Quickly, Michael thought 'Okay, this thing looks just like the wolf pokémon, or Grimm, or whatever it is. So, it will probably be a Dark type. Then, it looks like a scorpion, so it's might also be a Bug type or Poison type. I guess I'll just wing it.'

Then, Michael yelled out "Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!" Responding to its trainers command, one of Lucario's paws was engulfed in a orange colored aura, and she ran up to the Death Stalker.

When she reached it, Lucario punched the Grimm with the paw and the Death Stalker reeled back a bit. On the Aura Reader, the Grimm's' health bar went down about a quarter, leaving the bar still colored green.

After the Grimm recovered, it charged Lucario while the Aura Reader read "? used Shadow Sting!" After seeing this, Michael thought 'What? A new Shadow move? Well, new pokémon, new moves I guess.'

When the Death Stalker reached Lucario, it tried to sting her with its stinger, but Lucario jumped out of the way. After Lucario landed from her dodge, Michael yelled out "Lucario, use Power-Up Punch again!" So, Lucario used the attack again.

After it hit, the Death Stalkers health bar went down a lot more, right down into the red. After that, the Aura Reader read "? used Shadow Hold!" while the Death Stalker sent out a cloud of dark purple mist towards Lucario.

Once it reached Lucario, the mist formed the image of a cage, while the Aura Reader read "Lucario can't escape now!" Michael thought 'Smart move. Not that it's going to help you now.' After that, Michael grabbed a pokéball from his bag and threw it at the Death Stalker.

When the pokéball touched it, the Death Stalker began to be shrouded in a red aura. Eventually, the red aura fully covered the Grimm and it went into the pokéball.

When the pokéball hit the ground, it began to shake while the button glowed red. After about half a minute of this, the pokéball stopped shaking and the red glow disappeared. Then, Michael walked up to it and put it in his party.

After that, Michael walked up to Lucario and said "Well, there's another pokémon to add to the collection. Now, ready to meet our new friends?" Lucario responded with "Yes, but I think having me out while talking to them for the first time isn't a good idea."

Michael said "Yeah, you're probably right, but let's try it anyway." Right when they were about to start walking, they saw Ruby and the people from before walking towards them.

So, Michael said "But, just in case, scan their auras." Responding with a nod, Lucario proceeded to scan the groups' auras. After a few seconds, Lucario said "Most of them seem to have friendly auras, while only one or two of them appear to have questionable ones."

Michael said "And questionable means?" Lucario answered "It means they don't see us as a threat, but they don't trust us either." Michael added "Yeah, I can see why, because how could you trust someone who just appeared out of nowhere."

As the group of people was getting closer, Michael could now see how they looked like. One of the people closer to Ruby was a girl who had blonde hair and brown colored clothes, along with golden colored bracelets on each arm.

Next to her was another girl who had black hair and black &amp; white colored clothes, along with a black bow on her head. The other girl next to Ruby had white hair and white colored clothes and she had a scar over her left eye.

Another person was a boy with blonde hair and had armor over a black jacket. There was another boy who had green colored clothes that resembled clothing from Ecruteak City and he had a pink stripe in his hair.

The girl next to him had orange hair and pink colored clothing. The last person was a girl who had red hair and had bronze colored armor on. And one thing that Michael noticed was that almost all of these people had things on their person, which resembled weapons.

Michael thought 'Well, if those are weapons, then I hope they won't be hostile to the Death Stalker and wolf pokémon I caught.' After that, Michael could hear Ruby tell the blonde girl "See Yang! I told you a animal saved me, not a boy!"

The blonde girl said to Ruby "Yes Ruby, I guess you were right." She then turned to Michael and said "So, you must be Michael, right?" Michael responded "Yes, my name's Michael. And this is Lucario." The pokémon just gave a nod.

The girl said "Well, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister. Thanks for saving her from that Death Stalker." Michael responded "Even though Lucario saved Ruby, thanks for the compliment. Now, the rest of your names are?"

The girl next to Yang said "I'm Blake." The girl next to Ruby said "I'm Weiss." The blonde boy said "I'm Jaune." The other boy said "Lie Ren, pleased to meet you." The orange haired girl said excitedly "I'm Nora!" And finally, the last girl said "And I'm Pyrrha."

After that, Michael said, "Well, since you people told me who you are, I might as well tell you who I am. I'm Michael, one of the best Pokémon trainers in the world and this is one my pokémon, Lucario."

After that, Lucario said, "It is a pleasure to meet you all." General shock was on most of the groups' faces, except for Ruby who already knew Lucario could talk. Weiss said, with a confused tone, "What? How can this… whatever you called it, talk?"

Michael said nonchalantly "Lucario can speak telepathically. Actually, she's one of the only Lucario's that can speak. Right, Lucario?" Lucario responded, "Yes, you are right. But, any Lucario can speak. It just takes high amounts of training."

Then, after realizing something, Ruby said "Hey, what happened to that Death Stalker?" Hearing what she had said, Michael said, "Oh, I caught it." Weiss said "No, seriously. Where is it?" Michael responded, "I'm being serious, it's right here. I'll show you."

Michael proceeded to grab the pokéball he caught the Death Stalker in. He then threw it and said "Come on out, Death Stalker." After going a certain distance, the pokéball opened up and a white beam shot out.

Eventually, the form of a scorpion could be seen. Then, the white beam disappeared and the Death Stalker stood there. After seeing this, almost all of the people in Ruby's group drew weapons and pointed them at Grimm.

So, Michael got in between them and the Death Stalker and said "Okay, let's all calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen." Weiss yelled back "What do you mean 'nothing bad is going to happen'? You just made a Grimm appear out of nowhere! It might attack us!"

Michael responded, "No, it's not going to attack you, unless I tell it to. You see, I caught it." The girl named Blake added "And what does that mean?" Michael responded with "It means that I'm its trainer, so it will only follow my commands."

Then, Weiss said "Then prove it." After that, Michael said with a sigh "Alright, fine. Is it okay if I use you as a test dummy, Lucario?" Lucario responded, "Yes, it is fine."

After giving a nod to Lucario, Michael turned to the Death Stalker and said "Death Stalker, use Shadow Sting on Lucario." Responding to its trainers command, the Death Stalker used said move on Lucario.

The group was initially shocked at what Michael just did, but calmed after he said "I only did that to show you that the Death Stalker will only listen to me now. Granted, it would have hesitated if was a normal pokémon, but it's a Shadow pokémon right now."

He then threw the Death Stalker's pokéball at said creature, which went back inside. After grabbing the pokéball, he walked over to Lucario while he procured another Hyper Potion from his bag.

While he was doing this, Jaune asked "Why do keep calling the Grimm 'pokémon'?" While Michael was administering the Hyper Potion to Lucario, he answered with "Because when I battled them, their attacks had names. Pokémon moves have names too, so you get the picture."

After that, Blake asked "So, why do call them 'Shadow Pokémon'?" Michael had just returned Lucario to her pokéball when he answered "I call them that because Shadow Pokémon are pokémon that have their hearts shut. Granted, the ones I've run into were made artificially, but these pokémon have the same side effects. They show completely no emotion and attack anything they want and/or ordered to."

Then, Ren added "You said they were made artificially. Who made them?" Michael answered with "A criminal organization called Cipher. They created Shadow Pokémon so they could use them to rule the world. But, I stopped them."

Weiss said "Really? How could one guy stop a whole criminal organization?" Michael answered "By taking all of their Shadow Pokémon and being a good trainer."

Before someone else could ask a question, Michael said "No more stuff out of me. Now, I ask you the questions. First, why are you people in this forest when there are Shadow Pokémon, or whatever you call them, actively roaming it?" Ruby excitedly said "We're here to get into Beacon!"

Weiss added "She means we're here for our initiation into Beacon Academy, one of the best hunter and huntress schools in all of Remnant." Then, Michael asked "So, what's the initiation?" Blake answered with "Our goal was to make it to the temple in the Emerald Forest and bring one of the relics from there back to the school."

Michael asked next "And what would have happened if you ran into any of the Shadow Pokémon in the forest?" Yang replied "Easy. We kill them before they kill us."

The thing Yang said had angered Michael a tad little. He then asked "But, haven't you people tried to catch them before?" Pyrrha replied "Yes, we have. But, they have all died while in captivity."

After hearing that, Michael said "Then, you people have a horrible way at catching things." Weiss replied "And you have a better way?" Michael said "Yes, I do. In fact, you have seen it a few times today."

He then brought out an unused pokéball and showed the group. He then said "May I present to you, the pokéball. A device that allows you to capture any pokémon in it. Don't ask me how it works, I don't know."

After Michael said that, the whole group heard a loud kaw emanate from the sky. When they looked up, they saw the Nevermore the Ruby and Weiss rode in on. After seeing it, Michael asked "Has that thing been following you all day?"

Ruby responded with "Yep." Then, Michael said "So, how about we go to wherever this 'Beacon Academy' is. You guys get to complete your initiation, while I get to talk with whoever runs this school."

Blake asked "And why would you want to talk with the headmaster?" Michael responded with "Because I can tell him about where I came from and I can give him suggestions on how he runs this school." Somehow, the group was okay with that answer and they set out for Beacon.

* * *

Ozpin had had a pretty normal day. The initiation had started smoothly, all the new students got partners, and all had been put into teams. But then, something crazy happened.

During the initiation, one of the cameras located around the whole Emerald Forest had reported a strange occurrence. When Ozpin checked in, he saw a boy who wasn't enrolled in Beacon, lying unconscious.

Ozpin was going to send in one of the teachers to bring the boy to Beacons Infirmary, but the boy awoke. After the boy woke, Ozpin saw something he thought he would never see.

Ozpin saw the boy throw out a ball-like object and an unknown creature came out. Then, a Beowolf had shown up. Again, Ozpin would have sent in a teacher to help out the boy, but he saw the boy battle the Beowolf with the creature that came out of the ball-like object.

He then saw the boy throw another ball-like object at the Beowolf, and something amazing happened. The beowolf had gone into the ball-like object, like it was captured. After about half a minute, the boy picked up the object.

Then, Ozpin thought 'Hm, this boy could be very useful in the near future.' After about another minute, the boy and the creature left north, toward the temple that all the first years were going to.

After that, Ozpin thought 'Well, let's see what happens.' Eventually, the boy and the creature arrived at the temple, and at the same time a bunch of first years arrived.

One of them looked like they were going to be struck down by a Death Stalker, which chased one of the first years there, but another amazing thing happened. The boy sent the creature towards the Death Stalker at blinding speeds and protected the first year, Ruby Rose.

After joining with Ruby and the creature, the boy sent Ruby back to the other first years. Ozpin thought 'Seems like he likes to protect others from harm, something needed in a hunter.' Once Ruby had left, the boy and creature had battled the Death Stalker and did the same thing with the beowolf.

After all of that, the first years had joined with the boy. After a minute, the boy brought out the Death Stalker, and attacked the creature from before. Ozpin didn't understand at first, until he saw he was demonstrating something to the other first years.

The boy then brought the creature and the Death Stalker back into those ball-like objects. After about a few minutes, the boy and the first years started to head back towards Beacon Cliff.

Once they arrived at some ruins located at Beacon Cliff, Ozpin found the reason why. A Nevermore had shown up, and the boy threw out another ball-like object, and what came out was surprising.

What came out was a white and purple colored animal that resembled a bird. This animal appeared to trump the Nevermore in size, but just a little. The boy proceeded to battle the Nevermore with this new animal.

And just like before, the boy caught the Nevermore in another ball-like object. The first years appeared to be shocked at the size of the animal the boy had sent out, but they continued their way up the cliff. The boy followed after returning the animal to its ball-like object.

Eventually, the group arrived back at Beacon. But, Ozpin had Glynda bring the boy to his office. He would speak to him later, which brings us to the present.

Ozpin had already assigned the first years their teams and sent them to the ballroom for the night, since the school year began in a few days. After that, Ozpin returned to his office to speak with the boy.

When he returned, he saw the boy sleeping in one of the chairs in his office. Ozpin said, "So, I see you have been enjoying yourself" which woke the boy. Replying groggily, he said, "Yeah, I guess I have. I have been here for hours, so I might as well get comfortable."

Ozpin said, "I'm sorry for that. I had to put all the first years in their own teams, and you don't know how long that takes" and sat behind the desk in the office.

Then, Ozpin said, "Now, before we continue, I think we should have introductions. I'm Professor Ozpin, and I'm the headmaster of Beacon. And you are?"

Michael responded "I'm Michael, pokémon trainer and one of the best." Then, Ozpin asked "So, just Michael. You don't have a last name?" That caused Michael to think for a bit.

He thought to himself 'He wants a last name? I don't know anyone who has one. I guess I can make one up.' After thinking for a bit, Michael said, "Well, I don't really have one. But, you can use Krane if you want."

Michael decided to use the name of the HQ Lab's head scientist because he always looked up to him as a mentor. Ozpin replied "I guess we could use that as your last name. Now, shall we talk? I have a few questions I want to ask you."

Michael said "Okay. Ask away." Ozpin took a sip from his cup of coffee and said, "First, tell me where you're really from." Before Michael could respond, Ozpin said, "I saw camera feeds of you fighting the Grimm, and your way of fighting is vastly different from our way."

Then, Michael gave a sigh and said "Well, I guess there isn't any use to lie, even though it would be useless since I know nothing about your world." Hearing Michael mention "your world" caused Ozpin to listen closely to Michael.

Said boy continued with "Now, what I'm about to tell you will sound crazy, but I promise you, it's the truth." Then, Michael began to explain about everything from the world of pokémon. He talked about his first adventure through Orre, which was when he defeated Cipher.

He talked about various species of pokémon he discovered throughout his journeys in the different pokémon regions, the various criminal organizations he defeated throughout his journeys.

Michael then began to explain Shadow Pokémon, and how he thought the Grimm were actually Shadow Pokémon. He explained about the different pokéballs that were used to catch pokémon and were then used to battle others in sport.

He then explained about his brief adventure in Orre before he somehow managed to land in the Emerald Forest. After almost an hour of explaining, Michael finally finished.

Almost immediately, Ozpin said, "So, it sounds like this 'Cipher' managed to make something that can transport things anywhere. And now, you're stuck here, without any contact with your allies from where you're from, correct?"

Michael replied sheepishly "Yeah, basically. But, I got supplies with me. So, my pokémon will be alright for a while." Ozpin added "Yes, but what if this 'Cipher' follows you here?"

Michael replied "Knowing how they're like, it's unlikely. But, if they do, I don't know." Then, Ozpin said "Then, I have the perfect proposition for you."

Ozpin continued with "How about you become a student at Beacon? You would have a place to stay, you get to learn about the various Grimm, or pokémon, found here, and you can be on the lookout for Cipher, if they should show up. So, how does that sound?"

Michael replied, "It sounds good, but I don't think I would fit in here. No one else uses pokémon but me, so I can't fight anyone. And, students probably will attack my Shadow Pokémon if I bring them out, well, anywhere."

Ozpin said, "Yes, you are right about those points. But, I can say you fight differently than everyone else. And you don't have to bring out any Grimm, right?" Michael responded, "Well, as long as you say that, then yes. I can become a student."

Ozpin replied "Excellent. But first, I have to tell you about my world if you want to do good here in this school." Now, Ozpin went on to explain about the different things found on Remnant.

He didn't need to explain about Grimm and aura because Michael already knew about them. But, he did explain about dust, the Faunus, the White Fang, the four kingdoms, and other various topics. After about thirty minutes, Ozpin finished.

After that, Michael thought 'After hearing about this dust, it makes me want to try it out with different pokémon, just to see what happens. And then the White Fang. If Cipher does come here, there's no doubt in my mind that they will ally with them.'

Then, Michael said "Okay, now what?" Ozpin replied, "Well, tomorrow you will have your initiation into Beacon. It will be the same as what the other first years went through, but I am sure you will be up to the challenge."

After that, Michael said "Alright. So, where am I sleeping?" Ozpin replied, "I would have you sleep with the other first years, but I want you to be a surprise to them. So, I will have you sleep in one of the empty dorms tonight."

Ozpin then called for someone on his scroll. In a few minutes, Glynda Goodwitch arrived. When she did, Ozpin said "Glynda, would you please show Michael here to where he will be sleeping tonight." Glynda responded "Certainly, Professor Ozpin. If you will please follow me, Michael."

Then, Glynda and Michael left for his sleeping arrangements. After a few minutes, Glynda called Ozpin on his scroll. Ozpin answered and said "Yes Glynda, what is it?"

She replied, "That boy Michael just arrived at his room for tonight and I just have to ask. Ozpin, are you sure it's a good idea to let this boy, that we don't know anything about, to join Beacon?"

The headmaster replied, "Yes, I am sure. The things he told me just prove that he could be very useful." Glynda replied "But how useful?" Ozpin replied "Useful in that he could change the whole world for the better."

Glynda said, "Well, I hope you are right" and hung up. Ozpin said to himself, "I know I am right." He then took another sip of coffee and went on to finish Michaels' paperwork.

* * *

Roman Torchwick had been having a bad week. First, he went to rob a dust shop, but got beat by a girl. Then, he got a yelling from his boss over the phone, telling him to get more dust. To calm himself, he grabbed a cigar and lit it.

He took a whiff of the cigar while one of the White Fang grunts that Roman begrudgingly worked with wheeled in a cart. After showing the grunt a bunch of Lien cards, he said, "Open it."

The grunt did as he was told and opened the cart. Inside were a variety of dust crystals. Roman proceeded to grab one and examine it. After looking at the map of Vale on the wall, he said "We're gonna need more men."

Then, an unknown voice said "Why would you need more men when I can provide you with creatures that can rival man." Both Roman and the grunt looked around while Roman said, "Who are you? Show yourself."

Then, from the shadows, a man that wore mainly blue and black clothes, blue glasses, and had blue hair stepped out. Staring at the new arrival, Roman said, "Who are you, and how did you find us?"

The blue haired man replied, "I am just a man who wants to work with you. Me and my allies think it would be very beneficial for you if you work with us." Roman replied "And how would it be beneficial for me?"

The man smiled and said "Because I can provide you with these." He then grabbed a red and white colored ball and threw it out while saying "Come on out, Alakazam!"

Then, a creature that was yellow colored, had brown armor-like protrusions over its chest and shoulders, a big moustache, and which held two spoons came out.

The blue haired man continued with "This here, gentlemen, is a pokémon. A creature that can wield unimaginable power. And, me and my organization can provide you and your allies with more powerful versions of pokémon called Shadow Pokémon."

Roman replied "Yeah, let's see this 'power' in action." The blue haired man replied, "As you wish." He then said "Alakazam, use Ice Punch on that masked fellow."

Responding to its commands, Alakazam's right hand became engulfed in blue energy and it charged the grunt. Alakazam then punched the grunt and sent him flying, knocking him out.

After seeing this, Roman replied, "Yes, I think my allies and me can work with your organization. What's it called?" Smiling with satisfaction, the blue haired man replied, "Cipher. It is called Cipher."

* * *

**Well, Roman and the White Fang are now working with Cipher. What changes will happen now that this has happened? What will happen to Michael during his initiation? Which team will he join? Two of these questions will be answered, next on Pokémon: RWBY Version!**

**Hopefully, you guys/gals liked the chapter. But, feel free to leave a review to inform me of anything that I am doing wrong. Now, to some news. Over the few weeks since the last update, I have been asking for OCs for my next story. I only got three or four, but I chose one. So, I am no longer accepting OCs. But, I want to give you guys/gals the summary of the story to see if you like it.**

**The story will be a Aliens/Predator and RWBY crossover, and the name will be RWBY: Extermination. Here's the summary:**

**"After being born, Chris Alder and his family moved to a outer colony. After his life was destroyed by a xenomorph infestation, he was found by a detachment of Colonial Marines, and was adopted by one. Eventually, he joined the Corp and went on the mission to LV-426. After tricking the Queen into a Dropship, Chris flew through a wormhole. And now, a new terror descends onto Remnant."**

**Sorry if it sounded bad at the end. I ran out of space for the summary. I think that's it, so see you people in the next chapter!**


End file.
